redscotgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Piccolo (Dragonball Xenoverse)
"HE'S DEAAAAAAAAD" - Pinnacle of the RedScotMemes Summary Piccolo (Junior) is a Namekian resident on Universe 7's Earth, and member of the so-called Z-Fighters who defend it. Though originally desiring to conquer the world himself, he joined forces with Son Goku and his friends to defend the Earth from an invasion by the Saiyan race. Since his first death at the hands of the Saiyan warrior, Nappa, he has reformed himself, becoming a valuable ally known for his tactical and strategic thinking and disciplined training. Due to the continued power wanking of the series' Saiyan characters, Piccolo has for the most part however been delegated to a tactical support role, if even lucky to get that. His most significant contributions to the events of Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2 has been the murder of Goku... twice technically, and the ever-helpful declaration of character's deaths. He is the... son(?)... reincarnation(?) of the... twin(?)... evil second half(?) of the... God(?)... Guardian(?)... Supervisor(?) of Earth. Ok this got needlessly confusing, let's start from the beginning. Biography The Beginning of the Universe So, the Universe along with all others was created by Zen-Oh. Too far? Ok, well fast forward probably a few billion years and sentient life begins to develop of the Planet Namek. The Unknown Namekian During a time of ecological crisis on the planet, a single Namekian was sent from his homeworld in search of a new world, ensuring the survival of their race. This Namekian crashed onto Earth, losing all memory of his identity: including that of his homeworld and his people. The Namekian (his name lost to time) believed he could become the guardian of this world, a title given to a single benevolent being whose role was to watch over a planet and it's people. When he met the current Guardian, he was told that he had evil inside of him, and this would have to be purged before he could ever become Guardian. So anyway - wibbly wobbly Namakien mijiggery and BOOM, two Namekians: one good, one evil. The good and pure of heart namekian, who took the name/title Kami became Guardian of Earth, reigning for thousands of years. The evil Namekian took the title of Demon King, and the name Piccolo. Demon King Piccolo After many years of untold horrors, The Demon King was entrapped by an ancient warrior (some bloke with a mustache) and sealed for centuries, ending his attempt of world conquest. However, in Age 753 - while searching for the 7 Dragon Balls - Emperor Pilaf and his minions Shu and Mai accidentally released Demon King Piccolo, resulting in what would eventually become a coup of the World's Government. After several days of vaporizing cities, establishing holidays and generally dicking around, the Demon King was (barely) fell by some dumbass kid. However, he was somehow able to spit out an egg containing all of his power, despite the fact that he had a hole in his chest. This egg, continuing his offspring/reincarnation of himself... either way... was to avenge his "father's" demise. Piccolo Junior's Vengeance When the rapidly maturing Piccolo junior resurfaced 3 years later at - Surprise, surprise - The 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, his aim in entering as a contestant (under the pseudonym "Ma Junior") was naturally to fulfill his destiny of killing his father's enemy, Goku. However, after a brutal battle between the pair, Piccolo Junior was defeated. Though Kami himself desired the Evil half of himself destroyed (even though this too would destroy him, and along with them, the Dragon Balls) Goku choose to spare his life. For mercy sake? Fuck no, have you seen Goku's DnD alignment? Guys a nutter - he spared him so they could repeat their battle again some day. Saiyan genetics for you... oh, speaking of which: Saiyan Invasion of Earth After several years of giving wastelands the stink eye, Piccolo was eventually stumbled upon by an alien Hedgehog Bastard and, banking upon the Lesser of Two Annoyances hypothesis, decided to join forces with his old rival in defeating this mutual threat. It was discovered that not only was this hairy wanker an extra-terrestrial (though Piccolo really wouldn't be one to talk now would he...) but this Saiyan warrior was also none other, than Goku's brother. In the ensuing battle, Goku and Piccolo remained disadvantaged despite their combined forces. Raditz' power was great compared to anything they had yet encountered, however the two - with Goku giving his life in the process - were supposed to defeat him. However this battle would prove to be the first known historical meddling by The Time Breakers. In order to keep the events of history flowing, The Time Patrol deployed Tony Cold (and when history began repeating itself later, Max Stone). With their help, Goku was able to grip his brother in a loving full-nelson embrace, until Piccolo got the joy of killing them both with a fully charged Special Beam Cannon. ''When turning to thank the mysterious warrior(s) who assured this victory, Piccolo found he was now alone. Well, aside from the two corpses. Oh, and Goku's son who had been kidnapped by Raditz before the battle. With nothing better to do now that both his enemies were defeated, Piccolo kidnapped this kid, seeking to unlock his hidden Saiyan power to help in the coming battle with Raditz' other Saiyan comrades. Following a year of intense child abuse training, Gohan and Piccolo met up with the other Z-Fighters against the two Saiyan Elite-Warriors; Vegeta and Nappa. Forming a newely united "''Team-Baldie!" between the shiny heads of Tien, Krillin, Piccolo and later Max Stone: the entire group was subsequently slaughtered in the curbstomp to end all curbstomps... well except for Max (he'd already bailed to take on an intruding Turles by that point... to be honest it was all going fine till he left) With Gohan being targeted by a blast from Nappa, Piccolo stepped in the line of fire, sacrificing his own life to do a protecc - in doing so, taking the first of many steps to establish himself as a better father than Goku. "He may have been your Father Boy, but he wasn't your Daddy" - Piccolo's last words to Gohan. And then the Rest... Having redeemed himself for his past evils, Piccolo would go onto fight alongside the defenders of Earth for many years to come - following his successful resurrection by Gohan, who traveled to the Namekian homeworld to use their Dragon Balls to revive him. While also becoming a father figure to Gohan that would forever overshadow his biological parent, Piccolo came to learn about his own heritage as a Namekian, aiding in the Battle of Namek agsinst the forces of Frieza's Empire. Over the next few years he would train to become stronger, learn to drive, and during the Androids Crisis would reconcile with his alter-ego Kami, eventually agreeing to end their separation and become one again. Following the revival of Majin Buu and his assault on Earth, Piccolo began to once again take up the role of responsible parent, training Goku's other abandoned son, Gotenks, and Vegeta's own son, Trunks. With the events of the Demigra-Time Patrol Conflict being waged across the time-space of the Universe however, Demigra used this period to sow chaos in history by corrupting Piccolo into one of his purple-glowing-brinwashed-minions. Tony was once again deployed to Earth with instruction from the Supreme Kai of Time to deliver a "hot smoking blow to the face" to Piccolo in order to remove Demigra's influence. Once freed from his control, the pair joined strength once again to fight Buu, at least until the whole planet was destroyed because Gohan fucked it up...Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Characters Category:Universe 7 Inhabitants